The present invention relates to a ladder clamping device for use with gutters attached to eaves at the lower edge of a roof. More particularly, the invention relates to a safety clamp for use in securing a ladder typically set at an angle, to a roof gutter which is easy to install and remove yet provides a secure anchoring of the ladder to the gutter or the eaves trough.
Aluminum gutters are commonly used on modern structures which are well secured to the building and employ a contoured outer wall having a top lip to provide structural strength together with an ornamental appearance. Commonly being coated with a glossy finish, typically white enamel paint, the gutters are often very slippery thereby causing a dangerous condition in that a ladder propped against the gutter tends to slide along the gutter when in use posing a substantial risk of falling to the user. Also the configuration of a gutter varies from manufacturer to manufacturer. Furthermore, for safety reasons, it is common for a user to use one hand to hold onto the ladder for stability and it is therefore desirable to have a ladder clamping device that is operable with one hand only leaving the other to hold the ladder.
Applicant is aware of prior art ladder supports. For example, as are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,853,202, JARBOE; 4,601,365, DAVIS; 4,013,251, CLEVELAND; 4,714,136, MORIN; 3,909,889, EMERSON; and 4,444,291, McPHERSON.
JARBOE U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,202 shows a bracket having outer flanges clamping to a side wall of a ladder. The bracket being secured to the ladder by the clamping of a pair of bolt assemblies.
EMERSON U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,889 shows an upstanding arm having front slots and rear slots for adjustment of an elongated arm and includes a jack screw device for clamping an object.
Unlike prior art devices, applicant's invention employs a novel movable flat clamp face that is swivel mounted for providing greater area of contact on a slanted leg of a ladder in association with a fixed curved clamp face providing multiple contact points on the contoured interior of a gutter to provide a safe and secure connection. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for a new and improved Ladder Clamping Device to provide for improved clamping action, greater safety features, ease of use without sacrificing safety, and which overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of prior art.